Rephaim
Throughout history a number of demon races have interbred with humans; creating half-demons who are historically known as Rephaim. Rephaims are akin to humans, as they can possess a human soul and a moral conscience, but their soul has a great chance of being corrupted by the dark heritage and abilities from their demonic half. Rephaim who fight their demon ancenstry and embrace their human side try to live peacefully among full humans while hiding their dual heritage from the mundane. Appearance The physical characteristics of Rephaim tend to vary, however, the more human they are in appearance the less amoral they tend to be. Most of these Rephaim simply appear human in form with minor demonic traits such as enhanced strength and speed, unique natural eye or hair colors, or sometimes psychic abilities. Whenever a Rephaim is faced with a powerful feeling, such as rage, their pupils of the Rephaim's eyes tend to black out. Behavior Because of the fact that many half demons are abandoned or born to cults, they are often selfish and destructive. Even those few who are cared for, or manage to survive often have to fight against the baser instincts of their demonic parent. Powers & Abilities *'Superhuman Strength' - Rephaim possess level of physical strength much higher than normally possible given the user's proportions. Due to its supernatural nature; it includes the strength of lifting a maximum of 1,000 lb. before beginning to strain beneath the weight. *'Superhuman Speed' - Rephaim can move at speeds much faster than a normal human. At its zenith; it includes the stamina to run as fast as 100 MPH before beginning to tire out from physical exhaustion. *'Superhuman Durability' - Rephaim have a higher resistance to one or more forms of damage before being injured via skin that is as strong as steel and can resist low caliber bullets, puncture wounds, corrosives, and extreme temperatures and pressures without sustaining damage. Typically only weapons and bullets made up of iron will pierce their skin. The only other method of breaking through the skin is through the use of enhanced or meta strength. *'Telekinesis' - Raphaim can move and animate objects with their minds. *'Healing Factor' - Able to heal rapidly from any injury; the rate of recovery typically allows the demon to fully heal within seconds of obtaining a significant injury. This ability has no affect against injuries accrued from iron weapons or bullets or the severing of the head or rupture of the heart. *'Clairvoyance - '''Rephaim have the ability to gain information using mechanisms other than the five senses. This ability allows them to dream of actions and events in other locations unimpeded by distance or barriers. This ability could also be used to know if someone was in immediate danger. *'Longevity''' - Rephiam have a slow aging process; allowing demons of all breeds to live for countless milleniums. *'Ergokinesis' - Repahim can project and absorb, and manipulate energy for various effects. *'Shapeshifting' - Rephiam can take on living or dead persons physical appearence. *'Power Sensory '- Because of their spiritual union, Rephiam can sense whenever another is using powers. They can also feel the strength of the power used. Weakness *'Iron' - Iron is the only metal on Earth that can harm a Rephaim. In many folklore, iron has a mystical quality which weakens and harms a majority of supernatural creatures. In OAN, a rephaim's wounds acquired from iron weapons or bullets heal with a mundane potency and can leave behind scars. Rephaims can die a mortal death from these wounds if they are severe enough. A rupture of the heart or a beheading are common methods for slaying Rephaims. *'Power Addiction' - A Rephaim's full power is so vast that many become seduced and addicted to the euphoria of using their powers. *'Power Overuse' - A Raphaim's power is part of their souls. If they overuse it over the span of years, they will begin to age prematurely untill they die. Category:Supernatural Category:Demons Category:Creatures